Veracity
by Lai.Lilian.Potter
Summary: After a life changing incident with his Uncle, Harry Potter runs away from his home at Private Drive, only to discover a whole new web of lies hidden from him and everyone else. Follow Harry as he tries to adjust to a whole new world...
1. Chapter 1 Running Away

_**Hello everyone. This is my first fan fiction so be nice :)**__**. All reviews are very much appreciated. This story is a 'Snape is Harry's father' story but with a twist. There is also going to be a sex change - meaning that Harry is going to turn out to be a girl somehow :D**__**. At the beginning of every chapter, I am going to put a 'warning' in case there are specific things you would rather not read. Thanks everyone :P**_

_**WARNING: Attempted Rape and violence. If this offends, do not read!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Veracity _**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, to do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the author J.K. Rowland

Summary: After a life changing incident with his Uncle, Harry Potter runs away from his home at Private Drive, only to discover a whole new web of lies hidden from him and everyone else. Follow Harry as he tries to adjust to a whole new world...

- CHAPTER 1 -

_~ Running Away ~_

Privet Drive was a clean and noticeably rich street with its perfectly mowed lawns, blossoming flowers and stylish front drives. Everything seemed normal for someone who was just passing by but there was one house where normal was far from the truth. Number four Privet Drive seemed like all the others on the outside but on the inside things couldn't be more different.

'BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW!'

Harry Potter, a relatively small boy for the age of 15, groaned as he heard his Uncle calling him, '_more like shouting'_ he thought, to make breakfast. Harry sat up a stretched his aching body. He groaned again but this time in pain. His _dear Uncle _had taken to beating him again. Harry sighed as he remembered why the beatings started up again.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry stared out the window of his Uncle's car. Normally watching the scenery go by would calm him but not this time. This time, Harry had other things on his mind. _'I just can't believe he's gone. Sirius died because of me'. _A single tear ran down his cheek but he brushed it away quickly. He remembered what his friends had said. Sirius wouldn't want him to be constantly sad or guilty, but the thing was, he couldn't help it. It was his fault! His friends had been great, saying it wasn't his fault or that if he needed to talk then he could owl them. A small smile graced his face as he thought of his friends.

He was pulled out of his musings when they pulled into the drive of Number four. _'Home sweet home', _he thought sarcastically. As usual, his Uncle got out the car, opened the boot and then walked into the house leaving Harry to carry his stuff on his own. Thankfully, he had left Hedwig at Hogwarts and had shrunk down the cage to put in his trunk. He got out of the car, grabbed his trunk and walked into the house, closing the front door behind him.

He turned and started to drag his trunk up the stairs to his bedroom when it was suddenly ripped from his grasp. Harry's head shot up in shock and he stared as his Uncle threw his trunk into the cupboard under the stairs. He looked at his Uncle for a moment wondering what was going on. His trunk hadn't been locked up since third year.

'Uncle?' he asked quietly.

His Uncle looked at him and sneered nastily. Harry flinched at the look. What was going on?! His Uncle had never liked him but he had never sneered at him that viciously before, not even before Hogwarts when he used to beat him constantly. Harry took a few steps back quickly as his Uncle advanced on him. His back came into contact with a wall as his Uncle reached him and grabbed him violently by the front of his shirt.

'Now you listen here boy! I heard what your freaky friends were saying to you!'. At Harry's confused look he smiled evilly and continued in a mocking voice, '_it wasn't your fault Harry! Sirius was your godfather and he loved you. He wouldn't want you to be guilty over his death! It wasn't your fault!'. _So, you got your godfather killed did you? Well good riddance! One less freak to worry about!' Harry glared at his Uncle and was about to retort with an angry comment when he was cut off by a fist connecting with his face. He stumbled back from his Uncle as much as he could and stared at him in shock.

Vernon smirked at his nephew's shocked and scared expression. Now that the boy had no godfather to protect him, Vernon was going to have fun beating the shit out of him.

'Oh yes boy! Now that your godfather is gone your going to get the worst beating of your life!'

He advanced on Harry as the boy shook with fear of what was about to happen.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

From that day on Harry had been beaten constantly. His body was continuously aching and he was both mentally and physically exhausted. Remembering that he had to go down and cook breakfast, Harry got off the bed, dressed and then headed downstairs to do his first chore (breakfast) and then a large number of other chores he was undoubtedly going to get.

***********************

Harry opened the door to his small bedroom and went inside closing it behind him. He stumbled over to his makeshift bed a collapsed onto it, fully clothed. He peered up at the clock on the bedside table through his bangs and sighed. It was 10:30 at night! He had been working all day and had been given no food or water. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and slowly began to drift.

He was just about to fall into a state of deep sleep when his door was slammed open roughly, the bang of it hitting the wall waking him up. He sat up quickly, eyes going wide to see what was going on. His Uncle stood there in the doorway red faced and breathing heavily. _'Oh no! He's drunk!' _Harry became very worried at this revelation. When his Uncle was drunk he took things to the extreme.

Lost in old memories, Harry failed to notice his Uncle walk over to him until he felt pain on his head where he was grabbed roughly by the hair. He glanced up at his Uncle, pleading with his eyes to be left alone. His eyes were filling with tears from the pain but he blinked to stop them from rolling down his cheeks. He would not show weakness in front of his Uncle. Harry was suddenly pushed down on the bed with a sharp push from his Uncle. He looked at Vernon with confused eyes. Confusion that quickly turned into horror as his Uncle reached for his pants and undid the button, pulling them down along with his boxers.

'NO! Uncle please?! NO!'

A sharp slap to his face had him silenced in seconds. He couldn't believe this was happening. His Uncle had never raped him. He'd never tried. _'Why? Why would he do this?! And I'm supposed to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World!' _He winced in pain and disgust as his fat Uncle straddled his hips, ready to enter him.

Harry, panicking, threw his hands out to push his Uncle off of him. With a shout of _'NO!'_ a bright white light shot from his palms, sending Vernon flying across the room, hitting the wall opposite.

Harry lay there for a few minutes, stunned. He brought his hands to his face and inspected them. _'What the HELL was that?!'_ Harry then realised that Vernon had been knocked unconscious by the blast. _'This is my chance. I have to get out of here now and I will not be coming back!'_ he thought. He knew his Uncle always had the keys to his bedroom and the cupboard under the stairs in one the his pockets.

He got off the bed and pulled his pants back up with a snarl. He still couldn't believe what his Uncle had tried to do. He knelt down and ripped the loose floorboard up, revealing the hiding space for his personal things. He pull out the only thing he had still had on his person when he had entered the house: his wand.

Standing up, wand in hand, he hesitantly approached the unconscious form of his Uncle. Making sure he was in fact unconscious, Harry poked him in the side with his foot. Nothing. Harry sighed in relief, then bent down and searched Vernon for the small set of keys. Finding them in one of the front pockets of his pants, he left the room, grabbing an old jacket as he went. He shut the door behind him quietly and pulled on his jacket. He then locked the door thinking all the while, _'See how you like being locked up! And it'll be a while before you get out without the keys you git!'. _

Harry turned to the stairs, looking down them. He'd have to be quiet. He knew his Aunt and cousin were probably awake. How could they not be with all the banging in his room? But he also knew that the reason they stayed in bed was because they knew it was just him getting another beating. He had to be quiet because he didn't want them to think he was Vernon and come out to make sure nothing was wrong.

Descending the stairs as quietly as possible, missing the last step as it always creaked, Harry bent down in front of his cupboard and unlocked it. He quickly but quietly pulled his trunk out and close the door again. He opened his trunk quickly and pulled out an old baseball cap. Harry knew he would need it to help hide his scar and most of his appearance. His most recognisable features were his scar, glasses and hair. The cap would cover the scar and hair but he would have to take his chances with the glasses. Putting on the cap, Harry then stuffed the keys in his pocket and smiled. _'Oh yes. Vernon is going to be locked up in that room for a VERY long time'. _

Harry then walked to the front door and pulled it open softly. He looked back up the stairs where he could see the door to the room he had spent the last four years of his life. He knew he should feel sad about leaving but instead he smiled and walked out the door, pulling his trunk behind him.

Harry quickly pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and the cap, effectively covering the majority of his face. Harry was mostly concerned about his scar being hidden, as that would draw the most attention to him. Thankfully, the hood and cap covered it perfectly. Pulling his trunk after him, he made his way down the garden path to stop at the kerb. He pulled his wand out of his pocket where he had placed it when he was getting his trunk, and held it out in front of him, signalling for the Knight Bus.

In an instant a huge, purple, three-story bus was in front of him. Like his first time on the Knight bus, he was greeted by the conductor, Stan Shunpike. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Stan started his well-known-throughout-Britain speech.

'Welcome to the Knight bus, transport for a stranded Witch or Wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evenin'. He looked up from the little card he had been reading from to see Harry standing there, trying unsuccessfully to hide a huge grin at seeing someone familiar.

'Well, c'mon lad! On yea get. I haven't got all night'. He said this with his usual friendly voice, so Harry just smiled and nodded his head, relieved that Stan didn't recognise him. Stan stepped off the bus and grabbed his trunk for him, hauling it up the steps.

'Thanks' Harry said softly. He was really tired all of a sudden.

'No problem kid. Where you headen anyways?' he looked at Harry expectantly. Harry was startled for a moment. He hadn't actually thought about that. He looked up at Stan to see him looking at him suspiciously.

'Er…the Leaky Cauldron please?'

'Right, the Leaky Cauldron it is then'. When Harry continued to just stand there Stan looked at him as if he were stupid before saying, 'Well sit down'. Harry flushed bright red in embarrassment. He had been lost in thought for a few seconds there. He stuttered stupidly before he sat on one of the moving beds. Stan rolled his eyes and then walked away, muttering about stupid kids.

Harry scowled after him, thinking, '_oh, and of course you're not in anyway stupid, are you Stan?'_ but then lay back and closed his eyes.

************************

Harry woke with a start as his body was jolted forward and he landed on the floor, the air leaving his lungs for a moment. He got up quickly as he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around to find Stan looking at him, grinning like a loon.

'Have a nice nap? Anyways, it's yea stop, The Leaky Cauldron. I'll just get yea trunk for yea'. He walked away to retrieve Harry's trunk while Harry himself stepped off the bus. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. He couldn't do that damn it! He was the Boy Who Lived. A Death Eater could of found him or anything! Harry let out a long-suffering sigh as Stan stepped off the bus with his trunk. He walked over and took it from him with a smile.

'Thanks Stan'

'No worries kid. It's my job', he let out a laugh for some…strange reason, 'Well, that'll be 1 galleon kid'. Harry handed over the money before Stand slapped him on the shoulder and said, 'see yea around kid' and with that, he got back on the bus and it disappeared around the corner before he could blink.

'Yeah. See yea' he said slightly sarcastic but with a smile.

Harry sighed again and turned around. The pub looked the same as ever. The sign above the door swayed slightly in the gentle wind making a soft squeaking sound. The place was very quiet as usual leading someone to believe that the place was deserted. _'Oh yes…very welcoming' _he thought with a slight smirk.

Gripping the handle of his trunk, Harry stepped through the door after making sure that his hood was up and secure and most importantly, that the cap was still covering his face. The pub was quiet, much to Harry's relief. Then it occurred to him that most people were probably in bed. It _was_ 12:30 in the morning after all.

He walked up to Tom, the owner of the pub and asked for a room for the night. It cost him 1 galleon and 2 sickles for the night, including breakfast in the morning and towels so that he could get a wash. Yawning, Harry made his way to his room where he dropped his trunk on the floor with a bang and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

**END OF CHAPTER**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So what did you think? Be honest :D**__**. All you have to do is push one little button :P. Thanks again everyone! Lai xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT THE HELL!

_Hi guys! Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first one but I'll never know unless you review! I'm going to be doing a poll. Because Harry later turns into a girl - she obviously needs a boyfriend - Here's the choice._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ronald Wealsey_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Let me know who you want it to be ok? Now, on with the story!_

_WARNING:__ Language, sex change_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer****: In the first chapter **

**- CHAPTER 2 -**

_**~ WHAT THE HELL?! ~**_

**Harry woke to the sound of movement outside his bedroom door. He sat up in a panic thinking his Uncle had come to beat him up again before remembering the events of the previous day. He let out a sigh and flopped back onto the bed. He silently listened to the people moving around in the room across the hall from his. **_**'I need to get up. I have things to do today'. **_**With a groan Harry stretched his muscles then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.**

**He walked over to his trunk where he had let it drop when he had come into the room earlier that morning and opened it to search for something to wear. Pulling out a pair of Dudley's old, worn jeans and an old white top, Harry went into the bathroom where he took a nice long, warm bath. When he got out he dressed in the clean clothes and then after a moments thought, put the cap and his jacket back on as well, pulling his hood up for extra precaution. **

**************************

**Harry walked down the narrow staircase, dragging his trunk behind him. He stepped into the main room where there were a few people sitting, eating or talking. He felt self-conscious for a moment, standing there in Dudley's hand-me-downs, before remembering that they didn't actually look that bad on him. They were given to him a few years back so they fitted him almost perfectly now. **

**Sighing in quiet relief, he made his way over to Tom where he proceeded to hand over the key to his room, thanking him and then asking him to shrink his trunk for him. After that was taken care of and his trunk was safely in his pocket, he got his breakfast that he had paid for last night and sat down in a quiet corner to enjoy it.**

**Harry surveyed the room, taking in the appearances of everyone there, making sure that there was no-one there who would recognise him. Some people walked through the door, which took its time closing and letting in a cold breeze. He quickly pulled his jacket closer around him, hoping it would warm him up a bit.**

**He had just finished his breakfast when the door of the pub opened again. He glanced up to make note of who had just entered and to make sure they didn't know him, only to have his eyes widen in panic. Harry quickly blanked his face of all expression and put his head down hoping he wouldn't be spotted. **_**'Bloody hell! Of all the people to find me, it would have to be Severus Bloody Snape!'**_

**Keeping his head down and trying to look inconspicuous, Harry listened as Snape's brisk footsteps came closer and closer to his table. His breathing began to quicken in anticipation of being caught by his most hated Professor. He knew he was supposed to be at the Dursley's and that as soon as people knew he was missing they would be looking for him and would send him back to the Dursley's if they found him. But he was running away! The whole point of running away was to actually get away! And there was no way he was going back just to be abused again! Harry let out a resigned sigh and prepared himself for the fight he was more than likely to have to put up, now that he had been caught. Imagine his shock when all that Snape did was walk right past his table and out the back door. He sat there stunned for a moment before laughing out right, drawing the attention of some of the inn's residents, who gave him funny looks.**

**Shaking his head, Harry got up, made sure his hood was over his head and cautiously followed the path in which Snape had just taken: to the back door and subsequently, to Diagon Alley. **

*************************** **

**Stepping out into the open, Harry was surprised to find that the Alley was relatively crowded. **_**'Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who likes to get things done early in the morning'**_**, he thought with a grin. **

**His first task was to get to Gringotts without anyone noticing him as Harry Potter. Harry shuddered at the thought. He knew he was going to have to be extra careful now that he knew Snape was lingering about somewhere. He huffed in annoyance at that. '**_**Can't even let me be when I'm not in school, greasy git!'**_** Harry thought that the best way to get to Gringotts unnoticed was to walk as if nothing was out of the ordinary. **

**Walking at a relatively quick pace, Harry headed straight for his destination: The Wizarding Bank. He was almost there when he walked smack bang into a bigger and stronger body. The force of the collision sent him sprawling onto the floor whilst the other person just dropped one of their books. **

**Harry scrambled up onto his knees, apologising profoundly and picking up the book which he absently noticed was on Potions. **

'**I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. I was just in a rush you see and…I'm just so sorry…'**

**The book was ripped out of his hands rather violently. It was then that he noticed the familiar attire of the other person, obviously male by their build. He was wearing black. Black pants, black shoes and a black robe. **_**'Oh please no! Don't let it be…'**_

'**Thank you for that rather entertaining speech, maybe if you were to watch where you were going you wouldn't walk into people! Excuse me, I have more important things to do with my time other than listen to idiotic speeches'. And with that he walked away. **_**'Sarcasm as present as ever I see. Well, at least now I know he is a snarky bastard with everyone and not just me'.**_

**Shaking his head in slight amusement, Harry walked at an unhurried pace to the Bank. He was relieved and slightly concerned that Snape had not recognised him. Sure he had his cap on and his hood was up, but he had spoken to Snape. Didn't his voice sound the same? Why didn't Snape recognise it? Shaking his head in confusion he walked up the steps of the bank. Once inside, he walked to one of the tall desks and coughed politely to get the obviously hard working goblin's attention. The goblin paused in his workings and looked down at Harry, it's beady black eyes unnerving him slightly. **

'**Yes Sir? May I help you?' He said this without any aggression and Harry calmed himself before speaking.**

'**Yes. I would like to make a withdrawal please?' **

'**Name? And do you have your Key?' Harry nodded and patted his key which was in his pocket where he had placed it before leaving his rooms that morning. **

'**My name is Harry Potter and yes, I have my key'. The goblin nodded absentmindedly before freezing suddenly. Harry leaned forward a bit to make sure he was ok.**

'**Sir?' The goblin's head snapped up before he looked at Harry, his eyes slightly wider than before.**

'**Harry Potter you say? Did you not receive our letter Mr. Potter. You have not replied and are obviously not here for the meeting today'.**

**Harry stared at the goblin for a moment thinking. '**_**What letter? I haven't received a letter! What could have happened to it. I didn't receive a letter before leaving Hogwarts and obviously I never get any at the Dursley's so…ahh. The Dursleys! Of course!'.**_

'**Excuse me sir? When did you send this letter? I haven't received any letters from you but I have a fairly good idea as to why'. **

**The goblin gave him a slightly suspicious look before answering, 'About a week ago Mr. Potter. It was a letter requesting that you stop by the bank as soon as possible to go through the will of one Sirius Black and your other vaults. You say you have an idea as to why you did not receive this letter?' He gave Harry a questioning look that Harry squirmed uncomfortably under. What was he to say? **_**'Oh, my Uncle probably burned it because he hates me. Nothing unusual'.**_** Harry had to hold back an amused snort at that. '**_**Oh yeah, that'd go over really well'**_**, he thought. **

'**Erm…yes. I think I know why I didn't receive it but I'd rather keep that to myself if you don't mind?' He gave the goblin what he hoped was a inquiring but demanding look. He really didn't want to explain about the Dursley's.**

**The goblin met his gaze steadily for a few seconds before nodding his head in acceptance. 'Of course Mr. Potter. That is your business. Now that you are here do you wish to go through the will and your vaults or…?'**

**Harry nodded his head quickly. 'Yes, that would be great, Thank You'. He might find something useful in his vaults or Sirius might have left him a message in his will or…hang on a minute! Did he say vaults?! As in, more then one?! He turned to the goblin again and quickly asked,**

'**Excuse me Mr…?'**

'**Grendald, Mr. Potter' he said with a slight bow of the head.**

'**Right. Mr. Grendald. Just to be sure…did you say…vaults? As in more than one?' **

**The goblin nodded his head, looking slightly surprised at the question. 'Yes Mr. Potter. You have quite a large number of vaults in your possession, but not being of age just yet, you of course don't know this. If you will just follow me I will show you to your accountant's office. He will explain everything and discuss any queries you may have'**

**Harry just nodded his head and followed the goblin down several brightly lit hallways, feeling very numb. **

'_**What on earth is going on? Vaults? Why was I never told? And Sirius left a will? Oh god Sirius. I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me right now. I feel so confused'.**_

**Harry sighed as his thoughts turned to Sirius again. Every time he thought of Sirius he became really depressed and a feeling of guilt overtook him. He looked up and continued to follow the goblin down many hallways; left, right, right again, left. '**_**Bloody hell! This place is a bloody maze!', **_**Harry thought as they finally came to a pair of large mahogany doors. Harry noticed with a little embarrassment and a little pride that there was a golden plaque to the side of the doors with the inscription:**

**Mr. Hemphidale - Accountant of the Potter Vaults**

**Harry Potter - Owner of current vaults and legal Heir of the Potter's **

**Harry pulled his gaze away from the plaque to look at the goblin that had just impatiently cleared it's throat. **

'**If you will wait here Mr. Potter, I will inform Mr. Hemphidale of your presence. It will not take long but if you feel the need, there is a seat just behind you were you can relax'. **

**Harry looked behind him quickly and sure enough, there was a comfortable looking armchair that looked very inviting indeed. Harry looked back at the goblin and nodded his thanks.**

'**Thank you' **

**The goblin just nodded and disappeared through the two huge doors. Harry let out a deep breath and sat gracefully in the soft armchair to await the goblin's return.**

**A few minutes ticked by before Harry let his gaze wander around the hall he was sitting in. The hallway was beautifully decorated with golden wallpaper and sandy coloured, marble flooring. Lights went in rows down the hallway, hanging from the walls in baskets gracefully. All in all, Harry thought the place was very relaxing and beautifully decorated. Harry closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply before releasing it calmly. His eyes remained closed as he pondered the meeting he would be having with his accountant shortly. What would he find out? Why did he have more than one vault? Would Sirius have left him a message with his will?**

**Harry snapped his eyes open quickly, startled as the mahogany doors opened, making a loud clicking noise in the process. Grendald appeared from behind the doors and walked towards Harry. Harry stood up quickly thinking it rude to remain sitting.**

'**Mr. Hemphidale will see you now Mr. Potter. Good day Sir', and with a short bow the goblin hurried back down the hallway and around the corner, no doubt to continue his work. **

**Harry turned his attention back to the now open doors before him and took a deep breath before walking through them. Upon entry, the large doors closed themselves behind him leaving Harry to scan the room quickly.**

**To the left of the room was a large fireplace with a roaring fire admitting a warm glow of air, heating the large office. To the left and right of the fireplace were large bookcases, which were fill to the highest capacity. To the right of the room were several large file cabinets, which were placed on either side of a large fish tank, filled with odd looking fish, many of which Harry couldn't identify. Above him was a large chandelier, which provided all the light in the room, as there were no windows. Directly in front of him was a large desk with mountains of paperwork piled on top of one another. Harry could just make out a small goblin hidden in the thick of it all. Suppressing a snicker rather well in his opinion, Harry stepped a little closer. **

'**Mr. Hemphidale?', the goblin looked up from his paper work. **

'**Ahh, Mr. Potter. Please excuse the mess. I will have it cleared away immediately'. He wrote something down and with a click of his fingers, the huge stacks of paper disappeared. **

'**Please Mr. Potter. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable', he nodded his head to a seat in front of the desk that Harry had somehow failed to notice. Harry took off his jacket and cap and sat down. **

'**Now, you are here to read and collect any treasures left to you in the will of one Sirius Black, your Godfather, correct?', at Harry's small nod, he continued, 'If you will excuse me for a moment I will retrieve the will'.**

**The goblin then pulled a chain out from under his uniform. On the chain were several small keys, which, Harry noticed, had very small Ancient Runes carved into them. The goblin walked over to one of the large cabinets and placed one of the small keys into the keyhole. He then placed his hand on top of the cabinet. Harry heard a small, almost silent **_**click**_**, and when the goblin pulled his hand away, it had a thin line of blood running down the palm. **

**Harry started to rise out of his chair, 'Sir? Are you alrig…'. The goblin quickly cut him off whilst he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood off his hand.**

'**Not to worry Mr. Potter. It is all about protection. Only I can enter these particular cabinets and to access them, they need the key and my blood specifically. No other blood will work. It has to be mine. Do not worry yourself young Sir. I am fine'. And with what could be called a small smile, the goblin turned back to the cabinet and opened one of the draws. He searched through the draw for a few seconds before pulling out a huge file. After locking the cabinet again, he sat back down at his desk and placed the file in front of him. **

'**Why is it so big? If you don't mind me asking'. Harry was confused at the size of the file. Surely a will wasn't that big? Not even in the Wizarding world. He looked at the goblin for his answer.**

'**Ah, well you see Mr. Potter. Part of the will of Sirius Black states that if he were to leave this life, that you were to be emancipated, meaning you are now classed as an adult in the Wizarding world. Also, you now have access to all your other files an….'**

'**Sorry. Excuse me', Harry interrupted abruptly, 'But does that mean I am now able to use my magic outside of school? And that I have the same rights as an adult?'**

'**Yes Mr. Potter. That is correct. Now. Would you like to read the will before we move on to your other paperwork?'**

**Harry took a deep breath before answering. 'Yes please, I would like to read my godfather's will'.**

**The goblin seemed to hesitate for a few moments before opening the file and pulling out the first sheet of paper. He placed it gently in front of Harry before standing up.**

'**I will give you some privacy Mr. Potter. I will be right outside when you are ready to continue', and with a short nod of the head, he left Harry to read his late godfather's will. **

**Harry stared down at the small piece of paper on the desk in front of him. This is it. This was Sirius' will. With slightly shaking hands, Harry reached for the paper and began to read.**

**Last Will and Testimony of Sirius William Black**

**In the event of my death, I, Sirius William Black, do by leave everything to my beloved godson, Harry James Potter. This includes,**

**- Number 12 Grimauld Place of London and everything therein **

**- Black Cottage of Scotland and everything therein**

**- All four Black Vaults and everything therein**

**- The Hippogriff Buckbeak **

**- My flying motorcycle**

**I also wish for my beloved godson, Harry James Potter, to be emancipated upon my death. This ****must**** be done as soon as possible.**

**I also wish for the attached letter to be given to Harry James Potter.**

**This is to be done in the event of my death. 'Live life to its full, because who knows what's waiting on the other side? It might be boring as hell! Enjoy what life you have Harry and be safe' **

**Signed **

**_Sirius William Black_**

**Harry laughed a little at the last couple of sentences whilst wiping the remainder of his tears away. He gently placed the will on the desk in front of him before looking around for the letter mentioned in the will. Not seeing it first search of the desk's surface, Harry assumed it was in the file. He reached out to open it before thinking better of it. Standing up and walking to the door, he opened it and looked out. Mr. Hemphidale was standing patiently to the left of the doors. He had looked up inquiringly when Harry opened the door.**

'**Mr. Potter. Are you ready to commence or is there something you needed?'**

**Harry smiled a little. This goblin could read him like a book. 'Yes. In the will it states that Sirius left me a letter? I can't seem to find it and I didn't want to go looking through the file without your permission'.**

**The goblin nodded its head absentmindedly before answering, 'Of course Mr. Potter. I'll just get it for you shall I?' He quickly crossed the office and opened the file. He then pulled out an envelope, on which Harry could see his name written in Sirius' delicate penmanship on the front. **

**Hemphidale gently passed over the letter before clearing his throat. 'Again Mr. Potter. If you need anything I'll be right out…'**

'**Oh no Mr. Hemphidale. That won't be necessary. It's perfectly fine with me if you remain in the room whilst I read this letter. I mean, how long can a letter be?' he said, whilst opening the long letter. The VERY long letter.**

'**But then again. This ****is**** Sirius we're talking about', he corrected giving an amused smirk.**

**The goblin gave a slight nod and clapped his hands once. Harry wandered what he was doing at first before he heard the doors behind him shut again. He turned back to look at the goblin who gave him another slight nod before sitting behind his desk. **

**Harry then turned his attention back to the letter, which he held in his shaking hands. Taking several deep breathes to calm himself down, Harry unrolled the parchment. Harry noticed with a little sadness and happiness that the letter was addressed as 'Dear Pup'. Sirius always used to call him that. Said that he, Harry, was like the son he never had, and that his 'inner dog' had claimed him as it's own. This then led to Sirius calling him Pup. Harry gave a shaky smile at the memory, before giving in and begining to read the letter:**

'**Dear Pup,**

**If you are reading this letter, it means that I am no longer with you and am unable to protect you. Know that I love you so much Harry. You're my pup and always will be. You're parents would've been so proud of all the things you have done. I'm sure they'll harass me to the point of going crazy, asking all about you. Well, I have lots to talk about!**

**I know that you being you, are most probably blaming yourself right now. Harry. If I died protecting you then I died a happy man. And I know that you're probably very depressed as well. Harry, pup? Don't go like that. I'm still with you. In you heart. Just like your parents. Remember I told you that in your third year after you rescued me? **

**Now, onto more important things. If you have read my will, you're probably bursting with questions right?**

**Well - here are some answers as to why I have done certain things.**

**The reason for giving you everything I own? - I love you Harry. It just makes sense to give you all of my possessions.**

**The reason for giving you all four Black Vaults? - I know you already have money kiddo but you're always really careful with it. Have fun with this money pup. **

**Buckbeak? - you can either keep him or give him to Hagrid - its entirely up to you, but I knew you would make sure he was looked after. **

**My flying motor cycle? - Well - every man needs his toy right? - have fun with this baby - I sure did! (Its at Grimauld place) **

**This is the part I really needed to talk to you about. Emancipation. Harry. This now means that you are classed as an adult. You can use your magic outside of school, you have control of your own life, you can access all of your vaults, and the main reason for me doing this, you can move out of the Dursley's without Dumbledore telling you, you have to stay there. I know he is only trying to do right by you but I have never agreed with him on putting you there. Get out of there kiddo and be free. I know what its like being locked up some where you really don't want to be. Secondly, Harry I really suggest looking through the files of your parents vaults. I remember Lily and James mentioning something about leaving an important letter there for you. Its in your mother's vault if I remember correctly. **

**Anyway pup. I guess this is it. I really do love you Harry, never forget that. Be strong, and live - for me and for your parents. **

**Love you forever,**

**Sirius **

**Harry wiped away the single tear that ran down his face as he rolled the parchment back up and put it on the desk. He looked up at the goblin to see him holding a handkerchief up in his direction. Harry took it with a grateful smile and a small 'thank you', to which the goblin gave a short nod to. After he had sufficiently wiped his face and blown his nose, Harry looked up as the goblin cleared its throat. **

'**Mr. Potter. Are there any questions you would like to ask or requests you would like to make?' **

**Harry thought back to Sirius' letter. About having access to his parents' vaults and about the letter that his parents had left him in his mother's vault.**

'**Yes. There are some questions I'd like to ask before making any requests, if that's alright?' asked Harry. **

**The goblin nodded its head before answering. 'Yes Mr. Potter. That would be fine. What is it you would like to ask me?'**

'**In my godfather's will it states that I am emancipated. Does this mean I am able to have access to the files and vaults of my parents?' Harry hoped so. He really wanted to read his parents' letter. **

'**Yes Mr. Potter. Now that you are classed as an adult you are able to do anything you want. That includes having access to your vaults. Would you like to have a look at the paper work of what is in those vaults and what your parents left you?'**

**Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief. Sirius was right. If he was truly classed as an adult now then he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. Ever! And he could go live in one of the houses Sirius left him, like Black Cottage, and do whatever he wants! Harry felt like laughing with joy!**

'**Yes. Yes please. I would like to see the paperwork' he said to the goblin, trying to contain his excitement. **

'**Very well Mr. Potter. They're actually right here in this folder. That is why its so big, to answer your earlier question this morning. Would you like to read the Black paper work first or your parents'?' he inquired politely. **

'**The Black paperwork please' Harry answered. **

**Mr. Hemphidale nodded his head before handing over a couple pieces of paper. The first one had all the possessions given to him by Sirius in his will. The motorcycle etc. The second one had the names of the possessions that were in the vaults and the amount of money in those Vaults. **

'**Oh my god' he said in a low whisper**

'_**Vault 1:**_

_**- 1,000 books of all different types including The Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, charms, Potions etc.**_

_**- A Trunk of Weapons such as swords, daggers and small knives.**_

_**- Black family heirlooms **_

_**Amount of money in vault - 500,000,000 Galleons'**_

**Harry's eyes widened as he read the amount of money in ONE vault. What the hell was he supposed to do with all that money?! He read what the other three vaults had in them, which was basically like the first one - items that once belonged to the Black family and a LOT of money. From those four vaults, the money added up to roughly, 1, 600, 000, 000 Galleons. Harry just blinked at the paper. He looked up at the goblin and asked in a calm, quiet voice,**

'**What the HELL am I supposed to DO with all this money?! 1, 600, 000, 000 Galleons?! That's insane! I…'**

'**Mr. Potter. Please calm yourself. I know this is a lot to take in but please calm down. This is nothing compared to what is in the Potter vaults. You are now the richest man alive Mr. Potter. You can't afford to panic like this. Now take a deep breath and try to calm down'. Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath before letting it out. He did this several times before feeling himself calm down and relax. **

'**Thank You Mr. Hemphidale. It is a lot to take in. I can't believe I own this much' Harry shook his head in disbelief. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before the goblin cleared its throat making Harry look up.**

'**Mr. Potter. If you are ready, would you like to move on to your parents' paperwork?'**

**Taking another deep breath to prepare himself, Harry nodded his head in acceptance. 'Yes please. That would be great thanks'. **

**The goblin again pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and handed them to Harry. Harry, not wanting to put up with the suspense this time starting reading straight away only to stop almost immediately. **

'**Mr. Hemphidale? It says here that before I read this I am to collect a trunk from vault 101 - my mother's vault. I am to read the letter attached to the top of it and open the trunk before reading this information. Is that alright?'**

**The goblin looked a bit frazzled at this information and asked if he could look it over before having someone collect the trunk for him. Harry passed the paperwork over quickly. The goblin read for a few minutes then nodded his head. 'That's fine Mr. Potter. I'll just get someone to collect the trunk for you'. He then wrote a quick note and clicked his fingers, making it disappear. About twenty minutes later two goblins walked through the door, levitating a old style trunk between them. They placed it on the mat in the middle of the room before bowing with a, 'Mr. Hemphidale sir, Mr. Potter', before leaving.**

'**Well Mr. Potter? Would you like some privacy?' the goblin asked.**

**Harry nodded his head slightly. 'If you wouldn't mind then yes, I'd love some privacy'. **

**The goblin nodded again and gave what could be called a small smiled before heading to the door. 'If you need me Mr. Potter, I'll be just outside', he then left closing the door quietly behind him. **

**Harry turned back to the trunk and went to kneel in front of it. He picked up the letter that was on the top of the trunk and blinked in surprise when it let of a bluish glow. **_**'Well I guess that must have been some kind of protection spell so that only I could get the letter and I've just broken it when I picked it up'. **_**Shrugging his shoulders, Harry put the letter next to him on the floor before opening the trunk, his curiosity getting the better of him. Again the bluish glow appeared for a short time before disappearing. In the trunk were, oddly enough, some very richly made gowns of all different colours. Baby pink and blue, emerald green, dark blue, black, blood red and a goldish one that sparkled. That one caught Harry's attention. It was beautiful. He'd never seen anything like it. There were also high heal shoes that went with each dress. '**_**Strange. Why would my mum put girls clothes in a trunk that she knew was meant for me?' **_**Shaking his head, Harry looked at the other things in the trunk. There were weapons, again small daggers and swords. There was also what Harry perceived to be fight wear. But again. They were girls clothes. There was a tight fitting white vest top with no sleeves, beige shorts that had holders for knifes and daggers, and flat climbing boots that came up to the knee. Good for fighting and training in yes, but again they were for a girl. Harry grumbled at that. He could have used them if they were for a boy. The last two things that were in the trunk were a vile of purple potion and a huge egg. Harry, getting more confused by the second, decided it was time to read the letter.**

'**My Dear child,**

**Harry, there are many things that you need to know. First thing's first. Me and your father love you very much Harry. Never forget that. We knew we were going to die when we went into hiding after hearing the prophecy. No-one hides from Voldemort. We knew he'd find us. And Harry? We were happy to die for you. You mean the world to us. We're just upset that we couldn't spend more time with you or watch you grow up. **

**Now. In the trunk there are several important items. The egg - I don't exactly know what it is - I found it in…another vault - that will be explained later on. The weapons are there for your protection. Use them to protect yourself my baby. The dresses will also be explained very soon - they do have a purpose. The purple potion is the most important thing in that trunk Harry. Once you have drank the potion, another letter will replace this one. All will be explained in the other letter My Little One. I Love you so much. Drink the potion now Harry.**

**All the love that I possess,**

**Your Mother' **

**Harry stared at the letter for a couple of minutes. Looking in the trunk, he pulled out the purple potion. Harry bit his lip. Should he drink it? What if it was a trick? No! This was his mother. She wouldn't tell him to do something that would hurt him. So with that thought in mind Harry put the letter down and drank the potion in one gulp. Harry waited for something to happen, but nothing did. 'Well, I guess it was a dud. It has been in…', but Harry stopped talking as an immense pain irrupted all through his body. He dropped the vile as he collapsed to the floor letting out a whimper. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his whole body was changing. His pain filled scream was lost to silence as he thankfully fell unconscious. **

***********************************

**Coming to, Harry opened his eyes. Thanking the gods that the pain had stopped he sat up very slowly. He brought a hand up to massage his head and froze. Instead of the small and messy nest on top of his head, there were soft curls curling around his fingers. He jumped in shock only to feel a small weight on his chest. Looking down, Harry was beyond shock to see two largish lumps in his t-shirt. Bringing his hands up, Harry cupped the lumps. They felt soft and a little wobbly. Frowning Harry pulled his top up and looked down.**

'**WHAT THE HELL?!' **

'_**Oh my God, Oh my God. Oh my GOD! I have breasts?! I'm a fucking girl! What the hell's happening?!' **_**It was then that Harry remembered the letter he had just read. It said that once he had drank the potion, the letter would be replaced by a letter with explanations. 'It had better!' Harry hissed realising his voice was an octave higher and very smooth. Marching over to the letter that was still on the floor, he picked it up. When he did this he noticed another piece of parchment next to it. Picking that up too Harry looked it over quickly.**

_**Birth Certificate**_

_**Name:**__** Hailey Rose Potter**_

_**D.O.B:**__** July 31st**__** 1980**_

_**Mother:**__** Lillian Ann Potter nee Evans (Merlin)**_

_**Father:**__** James Henry Potter (Slytherin) **_

_**(Hailey Rose Potter is the heir to Slytherin, Merlin and Ravenclaw)**_

**Harry, or apparently Hailey, stood there frozen. **_**'I'm a girl. My name is Hailey Rose Potter. Harry Potter never even existed! And I'm the heir to Slytherin, Merlin and Ravenclaw? How's that even possible? It could be possible that Dad was the heir of Slytherin but it's just not possible for my mum to have been the heir of Merlin. She was a muggleborn wasn't she? And where, if its even true, did I get the Ravenclaw blood from. It just doesn't make any sense!' **_**Hailey sat heavy on the floor and winced as her breasts bounced uncomfortably at the force. '**_**Those are going to be a right pain!'**_** Sighing, she turned her attention to the new letter that would hopefully give her all the answers she needed.**

'**Dear Hailey,**

**Please don't be angry with me child. You were born into difficult times and I thought the best way to protect you was to make you appear as though you were a boy. You see, the Death Eaters were taking all the young girls and raping them. It was a horrible time Hailey and I wanted so badly to protect you. Your father agreed with me straight away. We're so sorry if we've caused you any grief over doing this to you and hope you will forgive us. We love you so much Hailey. **

**Now, having read your birth certificate which I know you will have, you are probably wondering about the Slytherin/Merlin/ Ravenclaw inheritance? It is not known that the Potter's were the heirs of Slytherin. An event forced one of Salazar's children to change their name. Many presumed he just died, but he didn't. He became a Potter. I am the heir of Merlin. Everyone including myself thought I was a muggleborn. But apparently my family were just all unfortunately squibs. I am just extremely lucky that the lost magic appeared in me. As to the Ravenclaw inheritance, we have no idea as to where that has come from. Neither of us have Ravenclaw blood. I suggest you make an parental potion. It may reveal were the blood comes from. **

**Now, here is where those dresses from earlier come to be useful. Your are a beautiful young girl My Child. Dress to impress - not that you need to! You'll always be beautiful to us. **

**Remember that we love you so very much Hailey and that we are with you were ever you go. **

**Live strong and Live Long My Child, all our love,**

**Mum & Dad'**

**Hailey wiped the tears that had run down her face away with her sleeve. She sighed at that. **_**'I'm going to have to start acting like a girl which means no dirty boy habits. Like wiping my face with my clothes. It should be done with a handkerchief'. **_**She laughed to herself at that. With that she went over to the trunk and pulled out one of the dresses at random. It was the dark blue one that was long enough to touch the floor. She also pulled out the matching accessories like, bra and knickers, matching high heel shoes, a baby blue butterfly clamp that moved every so often and what appeared to be a bottle of perfume. She quickly started to dress, having a little problem with putting the bra on, then having to wait while is resized itself to fit her size. Apparently she was a 34 C, whatever that meant. She was almost done when she realised she couldn't lace up the back of her dress, after trying several times that is. **

'**Damn it! Lace will you?!' and to her surprise, it did. She then pulled her hair up into a high pony and clamped it there with the Butterfly clamp. She then sprayed herself with the perfume. It smelled of lilies. She smiled wondering if this is what her mother spelt like. Wandering what she looked like she looked around for a mirror. When she didn't spot one she huffed in annoyance before remembering she could do magic outside of school now. So that's exactly what she did. She conjured a huge body length mirror and walked over to it to get a look at her reflection. As she did her jaw dropped. She was bloody **_**gorgeous**_**! Her hair was a shiny raven black colour. Small curls framed her face as well as a small fringe that she pushed to the side. Her hair was slightly curly and came to her waist and that was when it was in a high pony. The curls looked very delicate and fragile and bounced a little when she moved, the butterfly's wings flapping gently every now and then. Her emerald green eyes stood out more now that she didn't need her glasses, making her look very innocent. Her nose was still small and compact and her lips were rosy red and full. A blush formed on her high cheek bones as she examined herself. She couldn't believe that this was her. **

**The dress that she wore clung to her body, showing off her figure nicely. She had a body to die for. Her breasts were round and were just the right size. She had a very small waist and narrow hips giving her an hour glass figure. She had long slim legs and delicate looking ankles. All in all, Hailey was very impressed with her new appearance. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself. **

**As she continued to look at herself, she absently noticed that the little cut that had been above her right eyebrow from one of Uncle Vernon's beatings, was gone. Frowning Hailey quickly took stock of the rest of her body. Everything was gone! All her aches and pains from the previous night. All the bruises and scars where gone. Even the one Wormtail had given her in that horrible graveyard. Looking back up into the mirror, Harry gave herself a sad smile. She was normal. All signs of abuse had vanished. '**_**My body must have healed itself when I transformed into my true self. After all, the image before was just an illusion. Maybe, just maybe, when the illusion disappeared, everything that had happened to it disappeared with it too!'**_** Giving a small laugh, Hailey smiled at her reflection, not able to believe her luck.**

**She vanished the mirror before deciding on what to do next. A cruel smirk crept onto her face before she went to the door and opened it gently. She saw the goblin sitting in the chair that she had not long ago occupied. She smiled evilly before opening the door wide and stepping out. 'I'm ready to continue Mr. Hemphidale'. She said this in the sexiest voice she could muster and was surprised by how sensual she sounded. She had to force her self to not laugh when the goblin shot out of the chair with wide eyes.**

'**M..Mr. Potter? I'm mean Miss…I mean…'. Hailey couldn't stop herself that time. She burst out into laughter at the goblin stuttering at her. **

'**Yes Mr. Hemphidale. It's me. 'Mr. Potter'. If you would come back into your office I'll explain everything you need to know' she said with a smile. She had never heard of a goblin stuttering, they were said to be frightening creatures. **

**Together the goblin and Hailey proceeded to go back into the office and sit at the desk. The goblin took a few deep breathes to compose himself before getting to business. **

'**Miss. Potter…'**

'**Hailey. Please?' she said with a small smirk.**

'**Hailey?' The goblin asked.**

**Sighing, Hailey proceeded to tell the goblin about everything. About her being the heir of Slytherin, Merlin and Ravenclaw and about why her mother did what she did in hiding her true gender. The goblin nodded its head at that point as if he agreed with her mother's judgement. She handed over the birth certificate which he informed her he would have to make a copy of to keep in the records. Hailey told him that that was fine with her. **

'**Well, Miss. Hailey. Have you read the Potter files yet? Is there anything you would like…' he started to ask but was interrupted. **

'**Oh! No. No I haven't. Do you mind if I do so now?' she asked rather quickly. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to read them. **

**Picking them up off the desk where she had left them, Hailey began to read through the paper. All together she had 7 vaults. These vaults were:**

_**Potter and Evans Vault combined into one - several family heirlooms, portraits and 700, 000, 000 galleons.**_

_**Slytherin Vaults (2) - family heirlooms, thousands of books and diaries/journals, portraits, weapons and 1, 300, 500, 000 galleons. **_

_**Merlin Vaults (3) - millions of books on all subjects (including some written by himself), a portrait of Merlin, journals and 3, 250, 000, 000 galleons.**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault - thousands of books on all topics, portraits, dresses and gowns and 150, 000, 000 galleons. **_

**She had also, according to the paper in front of her, inherited a lot of properties.**

_**From her parents she had - Potter Manor/Godric's Hollow/The Evans Estate.**_

_**From Slytherin she had - The Snake Pit (castle)/Slytherin Manor. **_

_**From Merlin she had - Sanctuary (castle).**_

_**From Ravenclaw she had - The Nest (manor).**_

**With shaking hands, Hailey gently placed the paper down on the desk in front of her. She just couldn't believe it! Added onto the stuff she had inherited from Sirius as well, she had a total of 7, 000, 500, 000 galleons. She couldn't even say that out loud? It was just a HUGE bunch of numbers! And all together she had 9 homes, 3 manors, 2 castles, 2 cottages and 2 estates to be precise. Hailey just couldn't believe it. What was she supposed to do with all this money?! It was too much to take in and Hailey sighed thankfully as she lost consciousness for the second time that day. **

**********************************

'_**Miss. Hailey…'**_

'_**Miss. Hailey…wake…'**_

**Hailey felt herself being shaken gently and she opened her eyes quickly. Big mistake. She groaned as the light shining into her eyes made her already big headache bigger.**

'**Miss. Hailey?', she looked towards the voice to see Mr. Hemphidale crouching next to her, 'Are you alright Miss' he asked. He seemed a little concerned.**

**Hailey quickly nodded her head, 'Yes, thank you sir, I'm alright. It was just quite a shock. I guess my mind couldn't take the heavy load and shut down for a few minutes', she gave an embarrassed laugh at that.**

'**Nothing to be embarrassed about Miss. Hailey. I can just imagine the shock you've had and on top of the shock of your changed gender, its no wonder you fainted' he gave a rough goblinish laugh. 'Do you need any assistance in standing?' he said as he stood and reached a hand out for her to take.**

**Nodded her head, Hailey grasped his hand and was pulled to her feat. 'Thank you'.**

**They sat back down at the desk and went over everything in the vaults. The goblin then asked, 'is there anything else that you need today Miss. Hailey?'**

'**Yes. In fact there is. Would it be possible to collect some things from the vaults? And is there a way for me to spend money without having to come back here every time I need money?' she asked politely. **

'**Yes, that would be fine Miss. If you write down what you want from the vaults, I'll have an assistant collect them for you. And yes, there is a way to get money out without coming back to the bank all the time. It is called a Paying Card. It works like a muggle 'credit card' I believe. All you have to do it give a little blood so that the card will recognise you as it owner and so that it knows what vaults it can access. You then sign some paper work and its ready to use. Are you interested?' **

'_**Wow', **_**she thought, **_**'Goblin's are genius'!' **_**Out loud she said, 'Yes, that would be great, thank you'. After signing the paper and giving the blood, her Paying Card was ready. It was gold with the Gringotts symbol on it. It also had the amount of money she had on it, which would change when she spent any, and her name. Hailey Rose Potter. She still couldn't believe it. She kind of liked her new name.**

**After that, she wrote down a list of the things she wanted on a piece of parchment and gave it to the goblin. He then called for an assistant who went to collect the items from the vaults.**

**- Potter/Evans/Slytherin heir looms**

**- Potter/Evans/Slytherin/Merlin/Ravenclaw portraits**

**- All Books, diaries and journals from the Slytherin, Merlin and Ravenclaw vaults.**

**- Dresses and gowns from the Ravenclaw vaults.**

**Whilst they waited for the assistant to come back Hailey approached another subject she wanted to discuss.**

'**Mr. Hemphidale? I would like to move into 'Sanctuary', one of the castles. How would I get in and where is it located?'**

**Mr. Hemphidale went through the files on the desk again before pulling out a sheet of paper. He silently handed it to her. She looked down and read.**

_**Sanctuary can be found on the coast of Scotland, on the highest hill looking over the blue waters.**_

**She looked up at the goblin before asking, 'I think its safe to presume from this that Sanctuary is under the **_**fedelius charm**_**?' **

**The Goblin nodded its head before answering, 'Yes Miss. Hailey, it is under the **_**fedelius charm, **_**but now that you have read that, you will be able to see the castle when you appear in front of it. When you get there walk up to the gates and put your left hand on them. Then say, **_**'Sanctuary, open your gates to me as I am your rightful heir', **_**the gates will read your magical signature and the gates will open. As you walk through the gates, the wards will be transferred to you. After that, you can enter the castle whenever you feel like doing so. Do you understand?' he asked.**

**Hailey nodded her head before burning the piece of paper before her. She didn't want anyone getting into her home. Just then, the assistant came back with her possessions. Thanking the assistant, Hailey shrank all of her possessions (including her school trunk that she had brought with her from Private Drive) before putting them all in her previously mother's trunk. She decided to name the trunk 'Lils'. She knew it was stupid to name a trunk but it gave her comfort knowing it used to be her mother's. Hailey then closed Lils and shrank it down before putting it in one of the small pockets on her dress, along with her Paying Card. She picked up the dark blue cloak she had taken out of the trunk earlier and wrapped in around her, closing the clasp at the neck. Hailey then turned to the goblin.**

'**Thank You so much for all your help today Mr. Hemphidale. I'm proud to call you my accountant' she said as she gave him a small smile. **

**The goblin nodded shortly, a slight blush appearing on his goblin cheeks. 'You're welcome Miss. Hailey. Go out there and stun the world with your dazzling new looks', he said with an evil smirk. '**_**oh yes', **_**he thought, '**_**they're going to be all over her. She's amazingly beautiful'. **_

**Hailey blushed before thanking him again and leaving. As she walked out into the main foyer she noticed many males eyeing her up, lust evident in their eyes. It made her a little nervous but she held her head high, straightened her posture and walked out the bank, a whole new person.**

****END CHAPTER****

_**

* * *

**_

I'm so sorry its late. It took longer than I thought it would. Let me know what you think please :D

_**Next Chapter: 'An So it Begins' - Hailey goes shopping and gets a new familiar. And Dumbledore finds out that 'Harry' isn't at the Dursley's anymore. What will happen now? - this will take a while to post because I haven't even started it yet and I'm going back to work, so I won't have as much time to write it. I'll try to get it done soon though.**_

_**Read And Review - thanks Lai x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3 And So It Begins

_**Here's chapter three! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story - I really appreciate it :D Please Remember the Poll for Hailey's Boyfriend -**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Blaise Zabini**_

_**(I have already had some reviews suggesting Blaise as the boyfriend but also a lot for Draco - I have an idea but you'll just have to wait and see :D)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

_- _CHAPTER THREE -

_~ And So It Begins ~_

Hailey exited the bank through its enormous double doors, breathing in a breath of fresh air. As she passed a wizard who was openly staring at her she turned to glare at him when something caught her eye. It was then that she noticed the huge golden plaque on the wall to the right of the doors. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to it and began to read.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that is not yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more that treasure there!'_

'_Well', _she thought, '_doesn't that sound friendly?'. _Hailey remembered reading this very same plague the first time she had entered the bank five years ago. It seemed as though a life time had passed since then. With a small sad smile, Hailey turned and walked down the many steps of Gringotts Bank. She had many stops to make before heading home. She sighed in happiness. _'Home'_, how nice it was to be able to say that! First, Hailey headed towards _'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. _When she stepped inside she was instantly approached by Madam Malkin herself.

'Hello young lady. Welcome to 'Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions'. I am Madam Malkin, how may I help you?' she said politely.

'I'm looking for a whole new set of robes. Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn. Colours - Sparkling gold, Blood red, Emerald green, Black, Dark Blue and Baby blue and pink. I'd like all of these colours for each season please? I also want formal, non-formal and dress robes in the same colours. I also need Hogwarts, Gryffindor house, school robes, Black. Will you be able to do this and how long will it take you?'

Madam Malkin seemed a bit startled for a moment before gathering her thoughts and answering, 'Yes, we're more then capable of doing those robes for you young lady. If you want them done today I can do them myself and have them ready in three hours. Is that acceptable Miss…?' she asked.

'Hailey. Just call me Hailey Madam. And yes, that would be perfect. I need to get some other shopping done whilst I am here and three hours is more than enough. Is it possible for you to make all of those robes in the finest materials you have?' she asked as an after thought.

Madam Malkin nodded her head, 'Yes Miss Hailey. I will tell you though that this will be very expensive. Our finest materials are very expensive and have extra enchantments on them such as protection spells, waterproof spells and cleaning spells that will keep them smelling fresh for as long as possible. Is the order still to your wishes Miss Hailey?' she asked.

'Yes that's fine. I have more than enough money Madam. Would you like to take my measurements now?' she asked politely and excitedly but trying to hide it. She felt extremely giddy! This is what Sirius meant by having fun with spending money and not having to worry about it. It was also very weird. She had only just become a girl and yet she felt as though she had been one her whole life. She'd normally only buy one robe in black but here she was getting all kinds in many different colours. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Madam Malkin began speaking again.

'Yes. That would be appropriate now wouldn't it Miss Hailey?' They shared a small laugh as Hailey stepped up on a stool to get measured. 'I must say Miss Hailey, you have a figure to die for. The boys must follow you around everywhere' she let out a laugh as Hailey blushed bright red. 'Ah, and modest as well I see. Well nothing wrong with that dear. Just adds to your charm'. She smiled up at Hailey and Hailey smiled back. 'You can step off the stool now dear'. Hailey stepped off the stool and was about to say something when the bell went, alerting them that someone had entered the shop. They both looked towards the newcomer. Hailey panicked inwardly but managed to keep a calm face outwardly. _'Lucius and Draco Malfoy? Great! This is just what I bloody need!' _Hailey closed off her thoughts and pretended to look over the two Malfoy's as though she had never seen them before. Although she was finding this very hard to do as Draco was eyeing her up making her blush a little. As for the Older Malfoy, well, he was practically undressing her with his eyes but that was just disturbing. He was old enough to be her father! She shuddered at the very thought. Thankfully, Madam Malkin chose that moment to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Mr. Malfoy sir. Young Malfoy. Welcome to my shop, what can I do you for today?' Hailey could tell that she was also uncomfortable with their presence. Well, maybe not Draco's, but the older Malfoy's for sure.

Lucius snapped out of his trance. The young girl in front of him was beyond stunning. He would do anything to have a go with her. Hiding a wicked smirk he stepped towards Madam Malkin, Draco trailing behind him.

'Madam Malkin. How lovely it is to see you again. We are here to get Draco his new school robes. Finest material as usual, Slytherin house', he said with an air of superiority. He then turned his head towards the young beauty. Taking a step toward her he asked, 'And who may you be, young flower?' He took her hand and kissed it, marvelling at its softness. She hesitated before answering, 'My name is Hailey-Rose. But you may address me as Miss Rose. And who may you be sir?' she enquired. He met her eyes as he dropped her hand. She had sparkling green eyes surrounded by long, thick lashes. '_Oh yes', _he thought, _'I have to have this girl!' _Outwardly he replied, 'Charmed, my Flower. And how rude of me. I am Lucius Malfoy, though you may call me Lucius'.

'Charmed Lucius, I'm sure', she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but apparently failed as she saw his left eye twitch. She quickly turned to the women beside her. 'Madam Malkin, I will be back in approximately three hours as discussed. Thank you for your time and have a nice day', she bowed her head slightly in respect before lifting the front of her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip and prepared to leave. As she passed the Malfoy's she said. 'Mr. Malfoy, Young Malfoy. Good day to you both'. With that she left the shop before anything more could be discussed.

Once out side she sighed in relief. 'Well. That was a tense moment wouldn't you say?' Looking around she noticed a shop she'd never noticed before called, '_Twilfit and Tattings Clothing Store'. _Nodding to herself she walked toward the shop and entered it. Again, as she entered the shop, she was approached, this time by a girl with red hair. She looked to be in her late teens, around 20 and very friendly by the smile on her face.

'Hello. Welcome to Twilfit and Tattings, can I be of any assistance to you today Miss…?

'Hailey, my name is Hailey. And yes I would be so very grateful for your help. You see. I have just come from abroad and noticed that the styles here are much different from the ones back home. I need a whole new wardrobe. Would you be able to help me?' Hailey knew she was taking a long shot lying but it was the only story she could come up with. She needed help picking out clothes, she had no idea as to what girls wore other than dresses and gowns.

'Oh yes! Hailey, I can call you Hailey can't I?', at Hailey's nod, she continued in an excited voice, 'Hailey, you've come at just the right time. We've just got a whole new stock in! We have lots of different styled jeans and t-shirts, and we've just got THE best dresses in. I'm telling you! They're gorgeous! And…' the rest of her speech went right over Hailey's head. The only thing she could think was, _'Are all girls like this? I hope not because it's quite annoying. And as I am a girl myself now, surely I'll be around them more. Well, I can say now that if they all act like this, I'm staying FAR away'. _Hailey was brought out of her musings when she was dragged away, deeper into the store.

An hour later she left the store, satisfied with her new clothes. All together she had gotten herself:

- 10 Dresses/Gowns in the same colours as her robes and more (white and silver for example),

- 10 short sleeved t-shirts in pink (light and dark), blue (light and dark), red, black, dark green, white, grey and lilac.

- 10 vest t-shirts in pink (light and dark), blue (light and dark), red, black, dark green, white, grey and lilac.

- 6 skirts in the pink , blue (light and dark), red, black and white.

- 10 jumpers in pink (light and dark), blue (light and dark), red, black, dark green, white, grey and lilac.

- 6 pairs of jeans in light blue, dark blue, leather (black), Black, white and grey.

- 2 pairs of leather pants in black and grey

- 2 leather jackets in black and dark brown

- 10 different styled coats and jackets that matched her casual clothes such as a long black button up coat, a white button up coat that came just past her hips and many more.

She also got a lot of underwear (although why she needed THAT much she'd never know), a lot of matching shoes (high heal and flats) and boots (high heal and flats). She also got 3 nighties (silk) in black, white and pink. Yes, she was very satisfied with her purchases that were now shrunken and in her Lils trunk.

Hailey then headed to the shop called, _'Big Trunks, Little Trunks - We do them all!' _Stepping through the door, she was approached by a man who looked to be in his early 30's. He greeted her politely and introduced himself as Mr. Cross. He then asked what kind of trunk she was looking for.

'Well. I'm actually after something specific. I'd like a trunk with seven compartments but I'd like for the compartments to be rooms. Is this possible for you to do?' she asked nervously. She really wanted this trunk. It was vital in her plans.

The man frowned for a couple of minutes whilst he thought about what she had said. He then looked up at here with a smile. 'Yes Miss. This is possible for us to do. It will take approximately a week maybe two depending on what you want. I will tell you now that this will be very expensive. We're not normally asked to make these kind of trunks because they cost so much. Do you still wish to proceed with your order?' he asked.

She nodded her head straight away. 'Yes Mr. Cross. Money is not an issue. Do you wish me to write down what I want and you can give me a estimate price?'

'Yes that would be great thank you'. He passed her a piece of parchment, an ink pot and a quill. She wrote down what she wanted her trunk to be like:

'_All rooms must be very spacious. I will pay extra if needed. I would like seven rooms. These rooms are:_

- _Living Area_

- _Kitchen_

_- Bathroom (with a bath and shower)_

_- Bedroom (with a large King sized bed) _

- _Training room (this must be very spacious and including a swimming pool and a climbing wall)_

-_ A Portkey room - (only assessable with my magical signature)_

- _Dining Room_

_I would appreciate it immensely if you could also furnish and decorate all these rooms. Make them stylish and homely. Again money is not an issue. I would also like the initials H.R.P on the side in gold italics. I would like the trunk to be shrinkable and would also like these spells to be applied: _

_- Invisibility (except for those who I key into the wards and myself)_

_- Waterproof_

_- Spellproof _

- _Only accessible to me (unless I key the person into the wards)_

_- General protection spells_

_Thank You So Much For Your Time,_

_Miss. Hailey Rose'_

Hailey handed Mr. Cross the parchment and waited for him to read through it. When he was done he looked up at her and nodded, answering, 'Well, Miss Hailey Rose, I must say that when it is finished it will be a masterpiece' he said with a smile.

She grinned at him before asking, 'So it can be done?' When he nodded his head she hugged him before realising what she was doing and let go with a blush. 'Thank you so much. This means the world to me'. She smiled at him as he stuttered and blushed his own bright red.

'W…well, th…thank you Miss Hailey. I will start on your trunk as soon as I call the rest of my staff in' he said after he'd stopped stuttering.

'How much will it cost Mr. Cross. An estimate if you will?' she asked him politely.

'You will have to pay after the trunk has been made so that we have the correct bill. An estimate price for your trunk at the moment adds up to 250, 000 Galleons. Is that acceptable?' He couldn't believe this. This was his biggest sale in over 10 years!

'Yes that's fine. I'll be back in one week to see if it's done. Is that alright?'

Mr Cross nodded his head. 'Yes that is fine. Have a nice day Miss. Hailey'.

'Thank You for your help Mr Cross and good day to you too. Goodbye.' and with that she left the shop.

Her next stop was the _'Magical Menagerie Pet Shop'. _She needed to pick some things up for Hedwig, for when she returned. She stepped inside and headed over to the supplies section. Whilst she was there she heard in her head, '_Stupid humans! Can't they see that I hate this place?__' _Hailey spun around shocked. There, sitting in a very small cage, was a small black panther with what looked like a white star on it's forehead. Walking over to the cage she knelt down in front of it, her long curly pony tail flowing over her shoulder.

'Hello little one. Can you understand me?' she asked the panther.

The reply came within her head again. '_Yes. Of course I can! Not that you can understand me! And I may be 'little' but I'm certainly not a youngling!__'_

Concentrating, she thought about her answer and tried to send it to the panther through her mind, _'__Actually I can understand you perfectly Beautiful. And forgive me for my misjudging your wisdom and years. May I inquire to your years? __. _

The panther's head shot round to look at her. '_You understand me Princess? You can talk to me telepathically. That means that I have found my master. And I am quite along in my years Princess. Twenty four years I have been upon this land'__. _The Panther bowed its head to her.

Confused, Hailey asked, '_Your Master? Whatever do you mean? Princess?__'_

'_I am your familiar Princess. That is why we can communicate telepathically__'_ came the reply in a feminine voice. '_As for the 'Princess'__endearment, surly you must be a Princess to be that Beautiful?' _

Hailey blushed bright red at the comment. Deciding to ignore the 'Princess' business, she focused on the question at hand. '_My familiar?_', she asked shocked. '_Well, I guess I better go pay for you then'__, _she said with a smile.

The little panther stood up and let out a small whine as she went to walk away. Hailey bent down in front of the cage again and said in her mind, '_Don't worry Star. I'll get you out'_, she told her.

'_Star?'_

'_Yes. That will be your name. Is it to your liking?'_, Hailey asked

The panther seemed to think about it before answering, '_Star. Yes. I like it very much. It is quite satisfactory'_.

'_Great. I'll just go get that lady over there to let you out. Then we can go home. How does that sound?'_ Hailey smiled as Star's tail started swishing from side to side very quickly. Apparently she was more than happy to leave.

'_Yes Princess. Please do. I hate this place!'_, Hailey laughed as Star let out an annoyed hiss.

'_Alright. Calm down Star! I'm going. I'm going',_ she said whilst laughing at the panther's antics.

On her way to the cashier desk she stopped by the owl food and picked some up for Hedwig. As she approached the cashier desk, a young girl, not much older than herself, looked up. Noticing she had a customer, she straightened herself from her previously slouched position and plastered the worst fake smile Hailey had ever seen, onto her face.

'Welcome to the Magical Menagerie Pet Shop. How may I help you today?' she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hailey had to force herself not to wince at the voice. It sounded too much like that Umbridge Bitch for her liking. Instead, she plastered her own fake smile onto her face and answered, 'I would like these please', she said holding up the owl food, 'And the panther over there in the small cage? How much would you like for her?'

A dark look came across the girl's face for a moment before she spoke, the sickly sweet voice completely gone, replace by one of disdain. 'Oh that? Are you sure you want it? That thing's a right nasty piece of work. Snapping and growling at everyone. It tried to bite me the other day the nasty little shi…'

'Madam! I don't much care for your vicious views of this animal. It is locked in a small cage - too small for an animal of its size - and is probably terrified. I'm not surprised that it has shown a little aggression towards people - strange creatures to such an animal. Now. Besides all that, it seemed positively friendly towards me a few minutes ago. So yes. I am sure that I want that panther. How much do want for her?' Hailey was beyond pissed! How dare this girl treat an animal this way? And her familiar no less!

The girl stuttered for a few seconds. Her eyes had gone wide and her mouth was wide open. Hailey raised a single, slim eyebrow in question to her silence and then subtly shook her head as she thought the action was too much like Snape for her liking. The girl snapped back to reality and frowned.

'Apologies Miss. I meant no disrespect. I just don't get along with that animal. Now. The panther on its own is 200 galleons. If you add supplies such as food, bed and an information book on the pet, plus your owl treats, it will cost 253 galleons. Is this acceptable?' she asked, her tone now business like.

'Yes. That's fine' Hailey said handing over her Paying Card and signing for it.

'If you will wait here a moment I will get your supplies. Do you want them shrunk down or…' she asked, taking the owl treats from Hailey and putting them on the counter.

'Yes please. Shrinking them will be much more appropriate, Thank You'. The girl just nodded before going to collect the supplies. It didn't take long and the girl was back in seconds. She placed the supplies on the counter and shrank them down to the size of matchboxes. She then handed them over to Hailey who nodded her thanks.

'I'll just go get him for you' she said whilst walking over to the cage.

'It's a girl', Hailey said absently whilst she put the items in the little pocket sewn onto her dress. It was getting quite full. '_Guess I'll have to get a bag…of some sort. What are they called again? I remember Hermione saying something about having the right colour…oh what was is called?!',_ she thought back to fourth year when Hermione was going on about having the right colour bag to go with her dress. She said something about wanting one that she could hold instead of it going over her shoulder. Said it just felt more lady like. Then it clicked. '_That's it! A handbag! Well, I guess I'll need a couple of those. I can't carry everything around in my pockets like I used to can I?' _She rolled her eyes at that. Being a girl sure was complicated. Hailey looked up as the girl came back with Star, who was having a hissing fit and trying to claw her.

The girl was holding the animal as far away from her as she could. She looked up and caught Hailey's eye, which was twitching in amusement. 'See what I mean? Right little pest. Hey! Watch it fur ball!' she screeched as Star caught her arm with her claws.

Rolling her eyes, Hailey stepped forward. 'Here. Give her to me'. The girl quickly handed the pissed off panther to the customer and was stunned when the thing instantly calmed down and even snuggled, SNUGGLED, into its new owner.

Hailey just smiled and began to pet her new familiar. She had to try very hard not to laugh at the things Star was thinking, all the while purring at the affection she was receiving. Even more so when the girl in front of her kept opening and closing her mouth.

'How…How did you do that?! I've tried everything and I could never get the thing to relax. It just kept freaking out!' The girl asked obviously confused and a little jealous.

Hailey just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't know. Guess she just likes me better than you', she couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her at the girl's enraged face.

'Stupid animal' she muttered under her breath. Hailey heard her though, and having enough of her attitude decided it was time to leave. 'Thank You for your help today Madam. I would suggest thinking about a new career though. You don't seem to like this one much. Good day', and with that she left the shop, holding her new familiar and leaving an enraged shop assistant behind her.

*******************************

Hailey walked down the busy Alley street and took a deep breath. She looked down at the panther in her arms and smiled. She was fast asleep. Walking down the Alley towards her last stop, she thought about all the things she had bought and all that had happened in the last couple of hours.

After the '_Magical Menagerie Pet Shop', _Hailey had gone to the Café for a spot of lunch before heading to a shop called, '_Accessories, Accessories and More Accessories'._ There, she had bought several small shoulder bags matching the colours of her clothes, and a couple of very stylish girls watches. The one she had on now was made of pure gold, were as the face of the watch was a rich sapphire colour. It went lovely with her dress, or so the clerk told her. After she had purchased her bags, she had separated the dark blue one from the rest. She then shrank the rest of the bags and the watches and placed them in the shoulder bag, along with the rest of her purchases from earlier that day. Content and feeling a lot lighter, Hailey had then gone to several other stores. She had gone to '_Flourish & Blotts', _only to leave with half the store in her little bag and grinning rapturously, leaving a gapping and ecstatic shop keeper behind. She had then went to the _'Dark Arts Establishment', 'Obscurus Books', 'The Stationary Store', 'Wizzhard Books', _and finally the '_Apothecary'._ And that is where things got a little interesting and a little scary to say the least...

**FLASHBACK**

Hailey entered the '_Apothecary', _only to have to force down the urge to leave at the sight that greeted her. There, searching through a shelf of potions ingredients was non other that Severus Snape. '_Great. Fantastic! I should of known he'd be here! I mean, what better place for a Potions Professor to be than a Potions Store?!' _Taking a deep breath and shaking her head subtly, Hailey squared her shoulders, tightened her hold on Star, who was peering around curiously, and walked to the front counter, ignoring the fact that Snape shot her a curious look as she passed.

As she approached the counter a haggard looking man looked up from a sheet of parchment. He straightened up, rolling the parchment up and tucked it away from prying eyes. He then smiled at Hailey, a flirtatious smile, and asked,

'What can I do for such a beautiful Lady on a fine day such as this?' His smiled widened when a light blush appeared on her face. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. I mean come on? She had only just found out that she was a girl. She wasn't used to this much attention. The fact that it was men that kept _flirting_ with her was going to take a little getting used to. It was then that he seemed to noticed the small animal ensconced in her arms. 'And what a fine pet you have there Miss' he reached over to pet the animal only to pull back quickly as the panther growled and snapped at him. 'And feisty I see. Anyway. What can I help you with today Miss?'

Hailey sighed in relief and stroked Star's fur gratefully. 'I need to fully restock my ingredients. I would therefore like 10 of every ingredient you have, two of each cauldron and two sets of potion making equipment. Is that acceptable?' she asked with the calmest voice she could manage, what with this pervert in front of her and Snape behind her. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

'Yes. Of course My Lady. If you would be so kind as to accompany me to the back room, I will get your ingredients for you'.

Hailey hesitated. Something about the way the man spoke to her and the glances he sent her way made the cautious part of her mind scream not to go with him. On the other hand, most of the ingredients were probably stored in the back of the shop and it would be easier to pack them there. Looking down at Star who was wide awake and alert, she sighed deeply before following him into the back room.

The back room was rather large compared to the front of the shop. But she supposed it had to be to store all the supplies of ingredients. There were rows and rows of shelves with huge boxes filled with what she assumed to be ingredients. In the middle of the room was a large table with a couple of empty boxes surrounding it. Approaching it she looked around the room for the man. Not seeing him she called out for him. Receiving no reply she called again only louder. She jumped when a voice sounded not far behind her. Hailey turned quickly ignoring Star's hiss of annoyance.

'My apologies Miss, I did not mean to startle you so', he said appearing from behind one of the shelves holding a box filled with what looked to be her order. He placed in on the table then turned to look at her, his gaze a little too intense for her liking. 'This is your order. 10 of every ingredient, two of each cauldron and two sets of potion making equipment. I took the liberty of shrinking them for you'.

Hailey smiled. 'Thank you. That is very kind of you Mr.?'

When he just continued to stare at her she coughed a little to gain his attention. He shook his head coming out of what ever La La Land he was in. He smiled at her leaning in a bit making Hailey lean back slightly. She REALLY didn't like this man.

'Apologies Miss, what did you say?'

'I said thank you', she paused deciding she'd rather not know who this man was after all. After she left the store she was never coming back. 'I also asked how much my order is? I'm kind of in a rush to be somewhere you see?'

His face seemed to darken slightly as she said that. Hailey felt her heart rate speed up a bit. Why was this man getting angry because she wanted to leave? As she took a barely noticeable step back his face transformed into a smile before he said,

'Ok, let me see. 10 of every ingredient. I haven't included any rare ones because you have to pre-order those', Hailey nodded her head in acceptance, '2 of each cauldron and 2 sets of potion making equipment. Together that comes to 550 Galleons, 21 Sickles and 30 Nuts. It that agreeable?' he asked turning to look at Hailey.

'Yes, that's fine Thank You. Here's my card'. Hailey passed him her card. He took the money from the card before shrinking the box and handing it to her. She put Star down for a minute whilst she put the small shrunken box into her should bag. She then picked Star back up and smiled to the shop keeper.

'Thank You again Sir. Have a nice day'. She turned and started walking away sighing in relief at finally being able to leave. She had just got to the door when she felt him grab her arm. She looked up into his face startled and flinched at the lust in his eyes.

'Sir?'. Her voice shook and she knew it. What did he want?!

He stepped closer to her backing her into the wall.

'Are you sure there isn't anything else you wanted? Anything?' he said in what she supposed he thought was an erogenous voice. She struggled when he grabbed her arms firmly but not enough to hurt her.

'No thank you. I think I'm done here' she said as calmly as she could. When he didn't let go of her she attempted to push him away. She succeeded in pushing him away slightly but she regretted it seconds later when he shoved her into the wall, hard. In a daze she dropped Star who started hissing at the man but he paid no attention to her and pressed up against Hailey, his hand creeping down and pulling her dress up.

'NO! Please stop! I don't want this! Please don't do this to me?! HELP ME! HEL…' she was cut off as his hand went over her mouth. He leaned in close and licked the slide of her cheek.

'Scream all you want Precious. You know you want this as much as I do', by this time his hand had crept up her thigh and he was rubbing her through her panties. Her eyes began to water and a tear slipping down her cheek. Hailey groaned in disgust as he licked it up and moaned. She could feel his erection digging into her stomach and it was making her sick.

He had just put his hand into Hailey's panties and was poking at her entrance with a finger when the door to the back room burst open.

*****************************

Severus Snape was not a patient man. He had been woken up early that morning by the Headmaster because apparently the infirmary had run out of potions. He then had to go to Diagon Alley to pick up the necessary ingredients. When he got there he decided to get a few books he would need for a potion he was working on. Another potion…for Dumbledore! There's a surprise…not!

He huffed in annoyance. After that, he had been run into by a babbling fool. Severus had snapped at the boy which only made him feel worse. It wasn't the boy's fault he was pissed off. Although, that voice did sound familiar. He just couldn't place it. So he just shook it off to think about later. Snape had then gone to Knockturn Alley to get some of the more rare and dangerous potion ingredients. He had spent quite a while in there and cursed when he realised the time. Rushing to the Apothecary he sneered at the shop keeper. He never had liked Smith. Severus didn't understand why the man didn't work in Knockturn Alley. It would suit the man much better.

He was looking through the dusty shelves looking for the right ingredients and sneering at the state of the place. '_Even Longbottom could run this place better and that's saying something!' _he thought. He had just got to the end of one of the aisles when he heard the door open, and then close a few minutes later. He listened as soft footfalls made their way to the counter. Curiosity getting the better of him Severus looked up to see one of the most beautiful young girls he had ever seen. He watched as she approached the counter, her curly ponytail bouncing as she walked and narrowed his eyes as Smith gave the girl a flirtatious look.

Severus continued watching as they conversed, his spying skills coming into play. Out the corner of his eye he saw Smith lead the girl into the back. His expression became a little worried. '_She shouldn't be back there on her own with him. I don't trust him not to start anything. Where are her parent's anyway?'._ Severus listened intently for any sounds of trouble whilst continuing to search the shelves. It was a good few minutes later that he heard her calls for help.

'NO………..HELP ME! HEL…'

That was it. Severus was to the back door blasting it open with a spell in seconds. What he saw made his blood boil. Smith had the poor girl push up against the wall, one hand over her mouth, the other under the skirt of her dress, a place were his hand should NOT be. With a growl Severus looked at the girls face which had tears running down its rosy red cheeks. This only pissed him off more. Pointing his wand at Smith he shouted,

'STUPEFY!'

Smith was thrown backwards and crashed into one of the shelves before hitting the floor unconscious. The girl collapsed to the floor and began to sob quietly. Severus looked sadly at the girl before doing something totally out of character. He went over and knelt in front of her.

'Are you alright?' he asked in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

The girl was still sobbing but she nodded her head and managed a weak 'Thank You'. When she continued to sob Severus shook his head sadly, scooped her into his arms and sat her in his lap. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her soft hair and whispering that she was safe. He could not believe what he was doing to be honest. People would faint at the sight. He was acting completely out of character. Severus Snape, Death Easter and all round snarky bastard did not comfort people. But then again, that is what people are meant to believe…Something about this girl made all his masks crumble, and let the real him shine through.

Looking down at the child in his arms a small smile spread across his face. Is this what it feels like to hold a daughter?

*******************************

Hailey let out a sob as the shop keeper was blasted away from her by the spell of her rescuer. She slid to the floor and continued to sob. _'Why? Why me?! Not again, not again!' _she thought as she had flashbacks of the night she left Privet Drive.

She was pulled from here thoughts as the man who saved her knelt in front of her and said,

'Are you alright?'

Hailey kept crying, she couldn't help it but finally she managed to get out a small nod and a soft 'Thank You'.

After a few quiet minutes, Hailey was a bit startled but thankful when the man picked her up and sat her in his lap, rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair. She cried even more at the unfairness of life. Was this what it felt like to be held by a parent? Hailey had never felt so safe wrapped up securely in this stranger's arms. Giving one last choked sob, Hailey took a deep breath and looked up into her rescuer's face to thank him again. Who she saw made her gasp in shock.

'PROFESSOR?!'

Hailey immediately put a hand over her mouth. _'Shit!', _she thought, _'I can't let him know who I really am. If he finds out I'll be sent back to the Dursleys'. And besides, he hates me! Well. He hates 'Harry Potter' but still. Crap. Think of something quick Hailey!'_

Severus looked down into the girls pretty face startled. He didn't recognise this girl. He was pretty sure he'd never even seen her before either. He'd never forget such a face especially when those eyes were so much like his sweet Lily's.

Looking at the girl in his arms curiously, he asked, 'Do I know you?_'_

'_Shit!', _Hailey shouted in her head, '_think of something. Oh! I know!'_. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. 'No. No sorry. It's just, I know you're a Professor at Hogwarts and I've seen your picture in a Potion's Book. I'm just surprised to meet you is all'. She laugh again. Looking at him, she hardly recognised him. He wasn't smirking or sneering like the Snape she knew. He looked concerned and like he really cared about how she felt. Letting a smile come to her face, Hailey scooted back a bit and put her hand out. 'Rose. Hailey-Rose. But you can just call me Hailey if you like'. For a minute, it looked like he wasn't going to take her hand but finally he grasped it gently in one of his own larger hands.

'Severus Snape. But you may call me Severus', he smiled. 'It's nice to meet you Hailey'.

Hailey smiled gently at the man. He was nothing like the Snape she knew back at school. It was like he was a whole different person. Was this the real him? Without the masks? She thought about revealing who she was but decided against it. She would tell him. When it was the right time to do so. She was pulled from her thoughts again by Sna…Severus.

'Are you sure you're alright Hailey?' Severus asked concerned. Hailey nodded her head quickly, reassuring the man.

'Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much Severus. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't of come when you did'. She shivered in disgust at the thought of that man touching her. She swore right there that she would learn to protect herself properly, with or without a wand!

Nodding his head, Severus stood up helping Hailey up as well. The both dusted themselves off, and Hailey bent down to pick up her shoulder bag that she had dropped when she was attacked. It was then that she remembered dropping Star. Letting out a gasp she spun around looking for her.

'Star! Star where are you girl? Sta…', she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up into Severus's face.

'Hailey. What are you doing? Who's Star?'

'Star is my familiar. She's a black panther with a white star on her forehead. She could get hurt….maybe she's already hurt and lying somewhere. I…' she was forced to stop her ramblings when Severus grabbed the tops of her arms gently and turned her to face him. He then lowered his head a bit so that his eyes were level with hers.

'Hailey. Calm down. You're not thinking clearly. Take a couple of deep breathes and calm down', he waited until Hailey had followed his instructions and was sufficiently calmed down, 'Now. You just said that…Star?…is your familiar correct?' at her nod he continued, 'to know this you must know of the mind link you have with her. Meaning you can communicate telepathically. Am I right?' he smiled as he saw her silently berate herself then smile up shyly at him.

'Yes, you're right. We can communicate telepathically. How silly of me to forget huh?' she laughed a little in embarrassment. _'He must think I'm a total idiot!'_

'Its not silly of you at all Hailey. You have just gone through something very traumatic. Of course you are not going to be thinking straight'. He smile a bit at her to make her relax a bit more. 'Now. Why don't you try contacting her. I'm sure she's fine'.

Nodding her head, Hailey reached into her magical core and search for the magical 'thread' that lead to her link with Star. She didn't know how she knew what to do to open the mind link between Star and her. It just came to her. How strange. Once she found it she 'grabbed' onto it and spoke clearly in her mind,

'_Star? Star can you hear me? It's Hailey'._

She waited a few minutes for a reply but when only silence greeted her she began to panic.

'_Star? Please answer me?!'_

'_I am here Princess. I got lost in the shelves. I went to go find help but got lost instead'_, Hailey could hear the indignity in Star's 'voice' and smiled slightly. _'How I wish I could still use my powers'_. Curious to what that meant Hailey asked,

'_What do you mean Star? What powers?'_

'_I used to have magical powers like yourself Princess. Only not as powerful. A couple of years ago humans attacked my pack. We retaliated obviously. Amongst the humans was a animal hater. I used my powers to fight some of them off. As 'punishment' for killing one of their men, I had my powers locked away by the animal hater. I have not been able to use them since'._ Hailey could hear the sadness in Star's 'voice' and it made her heart beat faster in anger, sympathy and love.

'_I will find a way to unblock your powers Star. I swear to you'_, she 'said' fiercely.

'_Thank you Princess. It would also help me to protect you better. Are you alright? Did that smelly human hurt you?_' Star asked, concerned for her 'friend'.

Hailey tried to hold in the snort of laughter. She really did. But in the end she failed miserably and released an amused snort of laughter. Severus eyed her strangely but she just ignored him. '_Smelly human? Never mind. Anyway, I'm ok now. A man call Severus Snape saved me. Can you find your way back to me through the link?'._

'_Yes Princess. I can feel your presence now that the link is open again. It must of closed off when you went into panic. I'm on my way'_

Hailey was about to reply when Star came bounding from behind one of the shelves, heading straight for her. She bent down and scooped Star up laughing when she snuggled up to her chest, butting her fury head into her chin.

Hearing a polite cough she looked up at Snap….Severus and was slightly surprised to see the man smiling. He caught her eye and nodded his head at the small panther in her arms.

'She's beautiful', he said softly.

'Yeah', Hailey replied, then laughed when Star preened under the attention she was getting, sticking her head into the air and letting out a content purr. 'And she knows it too', they both laughed.

Finally Severus broke the peaceful silence. 'Miss Rose', he stopped, shaking his head. He didn't now what it was about this girl but he found he couldn't bring himself to be so…formal with her. So…unattached. Sighing inwardly, he looked back at Hailey who was waiting for him to continue.

'Hailey. I think its time we leave. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be around when Smith wakes up', he said, distaste evident on his face as he looked around.

Hailey scrunched up her nose as she too looked around and spotted the shop keeper, still knocked out a few metres away from her. 'Is that his name? Smith?' she asked hesitantly.

Severus looked at her concerned. Stepping forward he lay a calming hand on her shoulder. 'Yes', he said simply.

Hailey took a deep breath before turning back to look up into Severus' eye. Shrugging her left should she said, 'Well. At least I know his name now. I mean, I don't know anything about him. I didn't even know his name when he…' her voiced cracked and she looked down as her eyes watered.

Severus pulled the young girl into his chest by shaking shoulders. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest, clutching her familiar closer.

After a couple of minutes, Hailey's sobs came to a stop. Severus pushed her away from his chest gently and wiped the tears from her rosy red cheeks. Smiling he said, 'Come on. Lets go'. When she didn't move, he gave her a little nudge in the back and then followed silently as she turned and left the shop were she was almost violated for the second time in her life.

*************************

Hailey breathed in the fresh, clean air as she stepped out into Diagon Alley with a smile. The streets were now filled with shoppers and Hailey found herself shying away from anyone who came to close. In all her worry of avoiding human contact, Hailey failed to notice that Severus was still following behind her, frowning as he noticed her avoidance of any contact at all. She therefore jumped rather violently and turned around sharply when he laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

'Severus! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!', she stopped and took a deep breath, 'I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that…I'

'Hailey! Calm down. Its alright. You're bound to be a little jumpy around people after what just happened. Its normal. So don't apologise alright?', when she nodded he continued, 'Now, were is it you're going exactly?' he asked in a calm voice, though he knew that his eyes were showing his concern for the young girl.

'I think I'm just going to pick up some last minute things then head home. I've had enough for one day I'd say', she replied thinking about the clothes she had to pick up from Madam Malkin's.

Nodding his head Severus replied, 'Very well. Would you like me to accompany you?'

Smiling Hailey shook her head. She still couldn't believe that this was Hogwarts' most hated Professor. It was like he was a completely different person. Looking at him now she couldn't help but smile. 'Thank You Severus, but that won't be necessary. I'll be fine. I'm just going to pick up an order at Madam Malkin's and I'll be on my way home. I'll be fine Severus and besides. I'm sure you have things to do hmm?'

Severus nodded his head slowly, unsure whether to just go with her anyway. He felt strangely protective of this girl. 'Are you sure you'll be…'

'Severus!', she interrupted laughing, 'I'll be fine'. Seeing Severus was about to interrupt she let out a loud sigh and said, 'Alright. How does this sound? When I get home, I'll owl you straight away. If I don't owl you within the next 4 hours, then you can start to worry. Until then, relax! I'll be ok. I promise'.

Severus looked at the young women in front of him. She was so beautiful and kind and….special. He felt so protective of her like one would…dare he say it? A Daughter. Letting out a frustrated sigh he looked her straight in the eye.

'As soon as you get home. Do you hear me? You owl me straight away. Alright?'

Laughing, Hailey nodded and said, 'Yes Dad'. Her laughing stopped when Severus' eyes widened in shock. She bit her lip in worry. '_Perhaps I went too far? This is Snape after all'. _She smiled relieved and relaxed immediately when he smiled and let out a chuckle.

'Alright, alright. Just be careful. There are a lot of people out there just like Smith. I don't want you getting hurt ok?' he said seriously.

His seriousness must be infectious because Hailey suddenly stood straighter, clutched Star closer to her chest and nodded her head. 'Ok. I promise to be careful Severus'

There was a silence where they just stood there, in the middle of the street, wizards and witches passing by oblivious to the two of them as they went about their own business.

'Well then. I suppose this is good bye. I have to get back to the school. Potions to make. Goodbye Hailey-Rose. Take care of yourself'. For some reason saying goodbye was very difficult for him to do. He hardly knew this girl and yet, he was going to miss her. She had the same spirit as his dear Lily.

'Goodbye Severus. Hopefully we'll see each other soon?'. Hailey felt her chest constrict and her eyes water. '_Gods! What's wrong with me? Its just Snape!',_ she thought to herself. '_No its not. It Severus. The one without the masks'._ Looking up at the man she gave him a smile and stepped up to him. She then balanced a now sleeping Star on one arm and put the other around his neck in a half hug. 'Goodbye Severus. Take care of yourself'. And with that they went their separate ways. Severus back to Hogwarts and Hailey to pick up her clothes from Madam Malkin.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Pulling herself out of her thoughts and back to the present, Hailey entered '_Madam Malkin's'_ to be greeted again by the women herself.

'Ahh Miss Hailey! It's good to see you again dear. Your order is in the back. I'll just get it for you'. Hailey smiled her thanks as the women scurried into the back to collect her order.

Whilst she was waiting, Hailey took the chance to look out of the window at the still crowded street. To her surprise her gaze was met by sparkling, icy blue eyes. Draco Malfoy sat on a bench, presumably waiting for his father who was probably in Knockturn Alley. Their gazes met and Draco smiled at her. Hesitantly, Hailey smile back and gave a little wave, blushing.

Pulling herself away from the window, Hailey turned back in time to see Madam Malkin come back into the room carrying a bag.

'Here we are Hailey dear. I took the liberty of shrinking everything and putting it into one bag. That'll be 1,500 Galleons. It that acceptable?'

'Yes. Thank You Madam Malkin. It's been a pleasure' she said with a smile handing her card over. Madam Malkin took the money and gave her card back with a smile, and a little bow. Hailey smiled and returned the gesture with a 'Thank You'

'You're very welcome dear. I must be getting back to work now. Have a nice day', and with a smile went to see to a customer.

Smiling to herself, Hailey shrunk the bag and put it into her shoulder bag with the rest of her things. Stepping out into the street, Hailey nodded her head to Draco and continued through to Muggle London where she stuck out her wand hand. The Knight Bus sped around the corner and came to an abrupt stop in front of a grinning Hailey.

'Welcome to the Knight Bus. Trans…' she blocked out Stan's speech and stepped onto the bus. Finding herself a bed to sit on she braced herself and waited to tell him her destination.

'Where's about you headin, Miss?'

Grinning, Hailey stroked a sleeping Start on the head before replying, 'Scotland. Merlin's Sanctuary'.

She ignored Stan's gasp and lay down. Star curled up on her chest. Chuckling Hailey closed her eyes and tried to relax as the bus jolted into motion, nearly throwing her from the bed

'_This is going to be a long trip'_

*************************

As Hailey lay sleeping peacefully on the Knight Bus, heading to what she now called home, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and many others sat around the Headmaster's desk. All wore grim looks as Remus Lupin growled out the questions all of them were silently asking,

'What do you mean you don't know where he is? Where is Harry?!'

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

_**I am so sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of problems lately. Well, tell me what you think? Hope it's not too boring?**_

_**R&R Thanks Guys,**_

_**Lai Lillian Potter x x x**_


End file.
